In general, radar systems utilize radiofrequency signals to detect the presence of objects. For example, the position and motion (e.g., speed and direction) of objects can be determined. Typically, a radiofrequency signal pulse is transmitted, and then reflected (backscattered) portions of the signal are analyzed to ascertain information related to the objects. Additional analysis and signal processing techniques may also be applied to extrapolate an image based on the reflected signal.